


无声轻颤

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, blowjob, 骑乘 Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 欧比旺怀孕四个月了，他被不得不面对的分离以及无法摆脱的欲望困扰着。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	无声轻颤

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg Obiwan，孕期SEX，天雷，不喜欢请直接离开。  
> 不知道怎么定义性别，大概是全物种都能生孩子设定。

“安纳金，”欧比旺在他的耳边轻声喊着他的名字，原本平静的原力像被风吹过的湖面，泛起了低矮的波浪，这些充满暖意的水逐渐包裹着安纳金的身体，与他的原力符号互相击打着。

已经陷入沉睡的年轻人感受到自己身后的热量，他发出两声迷糊的呻吟，试图让自己快速地从安稳的睡眠中完全清醒过来。欧比旺涨大的腹部顶着他的后腰，粗糙而干燥的手在他的腰侧逡巡，然后与他十指相扣。

“安尼。”欧比旺再次喊他，气息扫过耳廓，温柔，炽热，安纳金因为欧比旺选择这个昵称而浑身发抖。他转过身去， 面向自己已经怀孕四个月的爱人。

绝地圣殿并不会因为夜幕降临而变得平静，远处的停机坪仍有外交飞艇和战斗机起起落落，但是在安纳金和欧比旺共同分享的居所却是不同的景象。他们尽力地享受这些宁静，没有炮火，没有突如其来的命令，也没有守夜的任务和未见恒星光亮便要动身的任务。这里只有他们二人，一张足够宽大的双人床。

床头两盏小灯带出昏黄的光线，打在欧比旺的后背上。在这样的黑暗里，安纳金也能看到欧比旺闪闪放光的蓝色双眼。他凑近对方，将亲吻缓慢地印刻在欧比旺的眼睛、鼻梁和脸颊上，最后吮吸那两瓣饱满的嘴唇，发出响亮的声音，他们的身体缓慢靠近，床垫和被子发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

原本对性事兴趣缺缺的年长者开始激烈地回应安纳金故意放慢的动作，因为两人的身体无法完全贴合而发出沮丧的声音，甚至还冒出几句不知道是来自哪个星球的粗口。安纳金为这样渴求的他兴奋， 双手捧着欧比旺的脸，顺着脖子的线条亲吻，在能被内衬遮挡的地方留下痕迹，喉结、颈根、锁骨，他记不清楚欧比旺什么时候开始穿那件黑色的高领内衬，但是他喜欢它，喜欢在这件衣服之下所暴露的自己的疯狂占有——不需要向整个银河宣告，只需要不断告诉他的爱人就好了。

一丝不苟的肯诺必大师会在私下那般渴求他，热烈地渴望着将亲吻化作项圈，标志着自己的从属。

欧比旺藏在被单下的身体不着一物，正当安纳金打算继续往下探索时，却被对方狠狠地压在身下。欧比旺翻身坐在他的胯上，阴部赤裸裸地呈现在安纳金面前，那根微微充血的阴茎在胀起的腹部之下微微颤抖。来自科洛桑夜晚的光亮像细碎的星光为房间带来微弱的光明，欧比旺全身上下都浮现出一种粉红色。他不断动作，湿答答的下身顶着安纳金的胯，在后者的麻布睡裤上留下深色的痕迹。

“怎么了？”安纳金用手肘撑起自己的上身，对上欧比旺有些烦躁的目光。欧比旺的肚子已经很大了，比起同样四个月的怀孕者而言，他还曾经遭受过相当痛苦的肌肉撕裂，看着曾经精瘦健美的腹部逐渐被两团无形的生命撑大，谈判者的自信沉稳被无所适从替代，情绪也因为荷尔蒙的变化而无法捉摸，甚至对他自己的生活也造成了困扰。

安纳金将手轻轻盖上去，两个微弱的原力信号击打着他的手掌，带着蓬勃的生机。他能听到两个孩子的低语，通过原力传达到他的心里。成为父亲的欣喜和焦虑又一次笼罩了这个不过是刚刚达到饮酒年龄的年轻人，绝地不允许依恋的规矩已经让他们倍感煎熬了，战争更让他们无暇分身，随着孕期逐渐递进，这一切没有办法继续隐瞒下去了，他们会失去一切，他们会——

“停下，安纳金。”欧比旺弯下腰吻他的额头，由于肚子的阻拦这个动作显得有些吃力，安纳金纷繁的思绪戛然而止，欧比旺低沉的嗓音依旧能够在瞬间安定安纳金的内心，“想现在的事，现在。”

欧比旺的双手从安纳金的胸口逐渐往下深入，直到触碰到深褐色睡裤的边缘，用手指勾住手裤头带的两根绳子，随后解开了那个蝴蝶结，掏出了安纳金半勃的阴茎。他的男孩从来都是如此精力旺盛，能够填满他、满足他、爱他。

他们的亲吻继续深入，欧比旺的双手也在不断地动作。他的嘴唇微启，含着欲求的话，一点一点的送进安纳金的脑海中，期待着他们转化为实际的行动。

听到这些细语的绝地武士没有做直接的回应，他看到欧比旺的眼角泛红，这或许是因为这个夜已经太深了，应该是到了休息的时候。 但是安纳金刚刚从外环回来，而欧比旺明天就要前往别的地方执行任务了，他还没来得及与对方确认将要去哪里，会遇到什么事。这种分离让两人倍感痛苦，胎儿对于安纳金原力信号的索求更是让欧比旺力有不逮。他更容易疲惫、更加嗜睡， 随着进入孕中期，对性的渴求更是煎熬。他感谢科迪帮他处理了不少棘手的任务、特别是文书工作和任务准备，好让他在纷飞的战火中也能得到稍微健康的作息周期。

他知道科迪什么都知道，他能看到克隆人眼神中的嫉妒和保护，他对自己利用这一切感到不安，但他知道自己别无选择。

安纳金伸手握住了欧比旺的阴茎，两只手的手指传来截然不同的温度，顺着从顶部逐渐滑入底部的动作，欧比旺的身影有短促的喘息变成了绵长的低吟。年长者的手撑在自己的身后，露出了阴道口，那里已经被流出来的液体完全浸润，闪着微弱的水光。“碰我。”欧比旺说，他将安纳金的手按在自己的洞口上，“这里，进来。”

安纳金转过身子从床头柜中拿出两管全新的润滑液，挤在自己的手指上，带着体温的那只。欧比旺准备好自己，他打开双腿，分别落在安纳金身体的两侧，整个身体向后仰，抬头，露出了修长的脖颈。而安纳金也半坐起来，向前倾身，将手指逐渐放进欧比旺的身体里。

很湿。

一根手指轻而易举的探到最深处，第二根手指随即也进去了。安纳金听到了欧比旺整个人放松下来的叹息，就像是痛苦得到了缓解，短促的呻吟随着抽插的动作接连不断。当安纳金将自己冰凉的金属手指按在欧比旺的双球上时，伴随着高昂的吸气声，欧比旺的身体颤抖起来，撑着身体的双手几乎瞬间变得绵软无力。年长者顶起了自己的后腰，硕大而雪白的肚子正对着安纳金，而后者将亲吻留在了上面。

“你真的很美。”安纳金说。除了肚子，在怀孕期间，欧比旺的胸口变得肿胀，而髋部也变得更宽，屁股似乎也没有办法完全被绝地的上衣所遮挡。安纳金总觉得他师父腰带下面的部分就像是一条短裙，而并不是需要被束紧的上衣。

欧比旺整个人都有些迷糊了，他撑着自己的手发麻，但是安纳金却迟迟不肯把那根阴茎捅进自己的身体里。他觉得自己浑身痒，像是千万只蚂蚁在他的身体上啃咬撒野。他再次让自己坐直，而安纳金顺势将原本待在他体内的两根手指抽出，空缺感更加沉痛地袭来。安纳金的劝阻在他的耳边嗡嗡作响，但是他却没有听清楚任何一个字，直接按着对方的肩膀，另一只手在安纳金的阴茎上随意撸动几下，然后将自己的身体按了进去。

安纳金握住了他的腰，好让欧比旺能暂且控制住自己的动作。医生曾经强调要让他们注意，因为欧比旺年龄有点大，因为怀的是双胞胎，必须要缓慢，必须要适度。不知是因为扩张并没充分，还是终于回想起这些对话，欧比旺选择放慢自己的动作，小小的洞口逐渐吞下安纳金的阴茎，一点一点地填满了自己的身体。

他们发现欧比旺怀孕也是源自一次性爱，而那次也差点让他们失去了这两个孩子。他们在任务结束后纠缠在一起，欧比旺又一次被俘，安纳金又一次充当救兵。他们气急败坏地在坚决号的房间内脱下裤子，在简单的润滑下安纳金就直接进入了欧比旺的身体。那是一次相当凶狠的过程，而最终欧比旺下腹收缩剧痛，甚至出现了流血的情况。安纳金连裤子都没整理好，就磕磕碰碰地闯进医务室，在众多修养的克隆人之间风风火火地抢走了一个医疗机器人，然后这一切就是这一切了。

安纳金下意识地就把这个机器人用光剑肢解了，连带着数据盘扔进歼星舰的垃圾压缩管道。他带着恐惧的眼神看着欧比旺，他想说对不起，他想说孩子不如不要了，他想说不如我们远走高飞，但是他都没说。欧比旺躺在船上，脸色依旧苍白，两只手盖在那个还没有任何弧度的，但是以后将会高高隆起的腹部：

“他是我们的孩子，安纳金。”欧比旺说，他的师父、他的爱人笑着对他说，“我不会让任何人伤害他们的，你说呢？”

安纳金疯狂地吻他，窗口外是超空间的蓝色光线，而他们两人在冰冷的船舱中流着眼泪相拥。

随后他们二人将事情透露给帕德梅，在她的帮助下为两人安排了一位人类的医生，常规孕检，以及开具假的身体健康报告。

欧比旺的体内又湿又热，安纳金没有任何阻碍地滑进了最深处。年轻人依旧让年长者自己把握着节奏，上下晃动的屁股试图自己寻找着最适合的那个点，但是却因为无法获得适当的压力而发出沮丧的嘟囔和叹息。欧比旺的大腿在这样的情况下开始因为疲倦而发抖，以往走上百公里都不会疲累的肌肉在着令人沮丧的环境下轻易地宣告了投降。安纳金配合着向上顶胯，欧比旺的双手压在他的胸口借力，但是怀孕显然让从前的习惯的动作模式发生了改变。

欧比旺发出委屈的哼鸣，不断调整自己的姿势，屁股拍打着安纳金的大腿，用内壁不断摩擦着那根深埋在体内的阴茎，欧比旺的焦躁像是笀刺扎着安纳金的身体上，不痛但是极让人厌烦，他只能不断亲吻着对方的肌肤来安慰着这个欲求不满的孕夫。

“欧比旺。”他在对方动作的间隙间轻喊，“你躺下来，让我来。”

安纳金先是将自己的阴茎从对方的身体中拔出来，扶住欧比旺的后背，缓慢地让对方整个身体倒在床上。安纳金倾身向前，整个人撑在欧比旺身上，看着双脸潮红的男人，伸出手整理那些太长的，落在额头上的金红色头发。

“欧比旺。”他凝视着他，双眼包含温柔。他绷紧腹部，让自己不会压在欧比旺身上，不会伤害到他们共同孕育的生命。他的目光转向欧比旺的肚子，认真审视着皮肤展现出来的痕迹，他知道有些肌肉的裂痕从此再也无法修复。这和从前太不一样了，从前他总是躺在这个温软的部位，而现在的他只敢用最轻柔的动作抚摸。欧比旺感觉到安纳金落在自己肚子上的认真眼神，羞赧地用手背挡住自己的脸。

“刚怎么不见你这么害羞。”安纳金拨开对方的手，两人双手交叠着按在床头，而后倾身吻着他的耳后，那一块胡子和头发之间露出来的皮肤，留下紫红色的印记。欧比旺向安纳金的方向别过头去，在对方的头发间同样地落下亲吻。“快点，”欧比旺说，“让我高潮，安纳金。”

年轻人听从了自己师父的话，只有在床上他似乎才变得如此服从，而不像是在执行任务那般强硬、独树一帜，总是做些让人担心的事情。尤拉伦上将曾经和欧比旺多次抱怨，抱怨安纳金总是不在舰桥，抱怨安纳金总是以身犯险，抱怨在这么多个绝地将军中偏偏是他摊上了这个混账。欧比旺感受着安纳金逐渐充满自己的身体，这些片段就这样闯入他的脑中，他想着自己没有办法在尤拉伦、在阿索卡甚至是克隆人面前隐瞒自己对安纳金的自豪和爱意，他总是在别人抱怨安纳金时露出笑容。

安纳金在满足他，安纳金会听他的话。欧比旺伸出另外一只没有被握住的手，搂住安纳金的脖子，把对方脸按在自己的脖颈处，听着两人在进入时再次变得急促的呼吸。

面对面的体位并不是欧比旺的最爱，但他享受被安纳金服务的一切，他的双腿勾住对方的后背，随着对方的动作缓慢压向自己，在臀部因为插入而离开床垫时，安纳金还体贴的将被褥折起一个小肿块好让孕者可以卸力。

缓慢，灼热但是却让人满足，欧比旺原来以为自己希望的是一场快速而猛烈的性爱，他希望安纳金不断摩擦自己的洞口，金属的手指粗暴地按压他的阴茎。但是到现在他才真正感觉自己想要的是这种磨人的甜蜜，甬道被充满，阴茎也被机械包围，微颤着等待下一步动作，这个时候的安纳金只是用一只手支撑着身体，还是与他十指紧扣的手，依旧保持着最完美的平衡。

欧比旺的呻吟绵长，在沙哑的嗓子加工，变成了魅惑人心的歌声，接连不断，而安纳金甘愿沉沦，把一艘又一艘的珍品送上，共沉海底。安纳金从这些呻吟的变化中可以感受到欧比旺是否满意他的每一个动作，肉壁紧紧地贴着他，吸着他，将他往最深处的地方带去，来到那个孕育的密处，来到他曾经无数次洒下精液的地方。

他们从来都没想过避孕的问题，从来没有想过有或者没有孩子的问题，因为他们永远都不知道某一次会不会就是最后一次，但是现在的安纳金发誓要保护着他们三人，绝对不能让死亡带走任何一个。

他能深刻地感受到自己心里的依恋，是沉重的、痛苦的、也是无可取代般的深沉的、他甘愿承受的。

安纳金的手握在欧比旺的阴茎底部，而自己则一下又一下地抽出又闯入，有时候是抽出一半，有时候是让欧比旺彻底感受空虚再逐渐填满。年长者变了节奏的呼吸声表明安纳金的一切都深得他的心意，逐渐往顶端走去。

随着安纳金最后几次短暂的抽插和颤动，欧比旺射了出来。精液分成几股断断续续的喷出，全部都撒在安纳金黑色的金属手臂上，有些更是顺着其中的缝隙流淌，落到不知道哪个无法直接用人手清洗的位置。欧比旺彻底瘫倒在床垫上，而安纳金将自己仍涨大的阴茎抽出，就在安纳金打算用手帮自己解决的时候，欧比旺发出了否定的嘤哼。年轻人看到那位被誉为谈判者的绝地大师张开了自己的嘴巴，将舌头伸出，摊开，这就像一个邀请，而安纳金接受了。

他小心地跨过肚子，膝盖落在欧比旺的肩膀两侧，然后用手扶住自己的阴茎，在欧比旺的舌头上狠拍两下，发出了响亮地打击声。随后包裹住他的是与下身甬道完全不用的触感，有更多的空间，但是那根舌头却像一只麻烦的触手，描画那个器官上的每一根血管。欧比旺的双眼向上看，对上安纳金隐忍的眼神。

“我可以操你吗？”安纳金说，好想刚才什么都没有发生一样。在欧比旺以一下猛烈地吸气回应之后，后者就用相当快的速度在他的口腔中冲刺。欧比旺几乎吞下一切的液体，除了他自己的唾液之外，每一下都剐蹭着喉咙的最深处，似乎要让他从此再也说不出话。与刚才缓慢的操弄不同，这一次安纳金的动作就像是他们曾经在战场中做的那样，猛烈、快速、凶狠，甚至会在结束后留下血液。

最后安纳金浓稠的精液挤进了欧比旺的咽喉中，几乎是瞬间就让他开始咳嗽起来，有些甚至从鼻腔里喷出。安纳金的神志似乎在感受到欧比旺突然的痛苦后才彻底回归，他抱歉地伸出手试图让欧比旺把在口中的一切都吐出来，但是后者却直接扯过他的肩膀开始亲吻，两条舌头像是带着吸盘一般无法分开，嘴角流出白色和透明的液体。

浓厚的性爱痕迹遍布二人的身体，而那些体液的味道更是充斥整个房间，就连温度都似乎上升了不少。

安纳金走下床去，在触及地板的一刻膝盖发软，值得伸出手使用原力在衣柜中抽出一条干净的长毛巾，回到床上替欧比旺擦干净身体，随后也开始清理自己。他们保持着赤裸，但是换上了一张全新的被子。

“我明天要去执行任务了。”欧比旺说。

“你明天要去执行任务了。”安纳金重复一遍，从背后搂住欧比旺，手指在肚子上画圈。他有很多担心想说，但最后也没有说出口，他不希望给对方任何的心理负担，因为他知道为了隐藏这两个孩子的原力信号，欧比旺已经太疲劳了。

“我会没事的。”欧比旺将自己的手盖在安纳金的手背，拍了两下。

“你会没事的。”安纳金自我安慰似的跟着欧比旺说话，像是重复这一切，像是一切都会因为这句话而好起来，没有让人倍感压力的委员会，没有分离势力咄咄逼人的攻势，也没有格里弗斯、杜库和文崔斯的光剑比拼，他们都会好的，孩子都会好的——

欧比旺都会好的。

“我爱你。”安纳金说，他听到欧比旺已经彻底熟睡的鼾声，但是他知道自己扰动原力，波纹会从中心点荡漾开去，最后拍打在着欧比旺绷紧地心弦上，无声轻颤。

**Author's Note:**

> NEED KUDOS & COMMENTS! LOVE LOVE


End file.
